Strawberry Shampoo
by LittleMissMorbid
Summary: Hinted Kigo. Shego's decided to do a surprise visit.


"I always liked that picture of me, Princess," Shego whispered into her ear, smelling her strawberry shampoo and her red strands tickled her cheeks.

Oh, Princess uses the same kind? Shego thought when breathing in the familiar scent. She had to force herself away from the images forming in her head.

There was a yelp, and the door slammed. The ebony-haired woman fell onto the floor with a hard thud and the redhead leapt onto her, pink nails digging into pale skin.

"Why, Kimmie..." Shego purred, "I had no idea you liked me like that!"

Kim fought the blush creeping up to her cheeks and growled, leaping back to her feet. Her hands curled into fists and she could have beaten Shego senseless, right there. But somehow she found it hard to look her in the eyes, so she stared at her shoulders instead.

"Whatever you're trying to do, Shego..." Kim snarled, "It's not going to work." The nerve of that woman! How dare she attack her on her own territory!

Shego shrugged, idly staring at her nails, "Who said I was trying to do anything, Princess?"

"Stop calling me that. Don't call me that." Kim said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, come on. You know you like it. You're just saying that so it doesn't sound like we're dating or something, Pumpkin."

"Hello? Villain by my locker? That's weird enough!"

Shego sauntered over to the redhead, pressing her body close to hers and her hands circled around the other girl's arms.

Kim's heartbeat accelerated. "What are you trying to do? Distract me so I don't kick your butt?"

Shego laughed sardonically. "Yeah, that's it. Drakken sent me over here to distract you while he tried to steal the microchip himself. Good thinking, Kimmie."

Kim scowled and attempted to break free of her grip. She didn't try very hard, Shego noted. Kim was glaring at her in such hatred—at least, that's what it was supposed to be.

"What?" Shego said softly, "I can't visit my favorite archenemy now?"

"We're enemies. Not friends." Kim said angrily, fighting her grip again.

"Come on, Princess." Shego's seductive tone snapped her back to reality. An eyebrow was arched. "Do you really think that's all we can be? Enemies?"

Kim stayed silent.

"Look me in the eye—look at me, and truthfully say you hate me. If you can, I'll let you go."

"And if I don't?"

"You'll see, Princess."

Kim looked up into her eyes, the words on the tip of her tongue, the hatred boiling inside. She was ready. She could say this.

But hate was such a strong word. Did she really hate Shego? Yes, she decided, uncertainly.

"I-I..."

Shego smirked.

Oh! That damn smirk!

It's easy, Kim. Just tell her how you feel—you hate her, and you wish... what do you wish? You wish you were able to hurt her like she hurt you, is that it? No, of course not. You care about her.

I care about her? I can't! She's evil!

She's still human.

She's—she's—oh! She's just not what I'd call a friend!

Of course not. You don't call someone you love a friend.

L-love? I don't love Shego!

Yeah? So why haven't you gotten out of her grasp yet? Have you forgotten you can beat her?

Her skin is soft. It doesn't mean anything!

That...was the lamest excuse I have ever heard.

What about every other time—you've never tried to seriously hurt her and neither has she. If anything, it's almost like...it's an act.

A-act! Oh! Shut up, you stupid, stupid voice!

Think about it...all you want is to spar with her. To touch her and to feel her hair and smell her strawberry shampoo.

I was just trying to see if we used the same shampoo!

Yeah, and you were thinking of a whole lot more than the shampoo, I can tell you that.

Kim turned red, and Shego was getting bored. Playing games with her was more fun when she actually responded.

"I don't hate you." Kim said finally. "I just respect you. Yeah, you're evil, but I think there's good in you too, Shego."

"Well, good." Shego answered finally, devoid of any smart-ass remark.

Kim fidgeted slightly. "Can you let go of me now?"

Shego released her.

"Well, um, see you later?"

Shego smirked, and took a step forward, leaning in.

Her lips brushed her cheek and she whispered, "Looking forward to it, Princess."

When she had sauntered away, Kim was still in the middle of the hallway. Her fingers lightly touched her cheek.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it too."


End file.
